


Mornings

by CurlyCue



Series: Homestuck/Reader Drabbles [12]
Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Mornings, Other, Reader-Insert, Sleep, You/Your/They/Them, prompt drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 02:43:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7827250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CurlyCue/pseuds/CurlyCue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You really don't like waking up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt -** "Does [Name] like sleeping in or waking up early?"
> 
> Character Generator chose **John** , and I typed up this short thing. It was pretty fun. XD
> 
>  **John/Reader** \- could honestly probably be any kind of relationship you want to interpret it as
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

“[Name],” a voice whispered, somewhere near your ear. You didn’t respond, hoping they’d go away once they saw you weren’t going to wake up. There was a moment of silence, and you thought you’d gotten away with it, but before you could resituate and get back to sleep, you were interrupted. 

“[Name],” the voice hissed, more sharply this time. Your facial muscles twitched in irritation- a reaction you couldn’t control. This only seemed to egg them on, much to your chagrin. “[Name], I know you’re awake. Come on,” they whined, dragging the last syllable out so much you were almost tempted to give in. 

_Almost._

You grunted; they knew you weren’t completely asleep, so you might as well acknowledge them, right? Wrong. 

“Fine,” they huffed, “you leave me no choice.” 

With that, they left the room, and you heard their footsteps grow further away. You were confused for only a moment, as everything became clear at the sound of the tap running. Your eyes flew open and your previously limp body flew to life, jumping out of bed and rushing to hide in a disoriented state, opening and closing the door in a feeble attempt to throw them off your tracks. 

With the footsteps coming back quickly, you had no choice but to hide yourself among the piles of stuff in the closet. You dived into a pile of blankets and clothes, covering yourself with them as the person approached the bedroom door. Suddenly, there was a loud bang, undoubtedly the aforementioned door being flung open. 

There was movement, signified by more footsteps, and they shuffled around, calling out your name in confusion. You could hear the water sloshing around in the glass they were undoubtedly carrying, motivating you to be quiet. 

Eventually, they left the room and (probably) started looking for you elsewhere. Left in peace, you started to relax again, letting out a breath you didn’t know you’d been holding and falling asleep once again. 

Later, you would be rudely awakened by that certain someone ripping off your covers and yelling, “I found them,” to which you would sleepily reply, “Wow, John, you’re really bad at Hide ‘n’ Seek.”

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, I'm being really productive today. This feels great!
> 
> Any and all constructive feedback is appreciated! ^^


End file.
